Protect Me From the Things Lurking In the Dark
by AriaTheLostMelody
Summary: "Stay away!" I screamed, my nails dug deeper into my scalp. "Please. I don't want to hurt you." Everything hurt. I couldn't breath "You're alright, you can't hurt me." He kept saying with each cautious step he took. My vision blurred, white noise filled my ears as I watched him fly back into a tree. A bone snapping assaulted my ears. A sour taste came into my mouth. "Dean?"


**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm so excited to write this, it's been a lot of fun. I've finished writing this book and I am currently working on another project. I honestly am ready to get to the middle of the storyline in this book, and I was unable to post my first chapter when I wanted to. So my plan sort of got delayed. The timing just wasn't really working all that well for me so I just decided to wait to do it. Now, I am prepped and ready to go, so without further ado, I present Protect Me From the Things Lurking In the Dark.**

_**I only own this storyline, and some of the characters. Aswell as some of the locations the characters will visit. However, everything else is the property of W**arner Bros.** & The CW.**_

* * *

><p>Honestly, I don't really know what happened that day. All I know now is that I wouldn't trade the last three years of my life for anything.<p>

::::

"Dean, would you please turn off your crappy music already." It's only been an hour since we started driving again and I would prefer silence, over the tone death bands Dean insist listening to. "Sorry, no can do kid, I'm driving. So I get to choose what music we get to listen to. "He chuckled. "Come on, that's complete bull and you know it. You won't let anyone else drive your 'precious little baby'."

"Rules of the road baby girl. The driver picks the music and the passenger shuts his mouth" He said, looking at me through the Mirror."You're a total ass you know that." Dean winked at me, and returned his attention to the road. I glared out of the window, Black Sabbath blaring in the background.

We pulled into a gas station a few miles from the nearest town.I'd been holding in my pee for the last three hours. So just know when we stopped I sprinted out of the car and into the store searching for the bathroom like a killer was after the reason I nearly peed myself is because Dean only stops for two things: when we're out of gas, or if we've reached our destination. And our stop wasn't for one of the two. Sam had to tell Dean to pull over, and trust me it was not done as simply as one would think. Thirty minutes of argue and Dean grumbling about wasting time. Leaving the bathroom completely refreshed, I skipped out to the car. Sam was sitting in the car with his door propped open, reading a stack of papers. While Dean was leaning against the side of the car, pumping gas in it.

Grinning to myself, I jogged over to Sam.

"Hey, feeling better now?" Aww he's so sweet. "Yup. Whatcha reading? Does it have to do with the town we're stopping in? "I asked glancing at the papers in his hand. "Just some flyer. It's not really important. "He said, setting the papers aside. I took the opportunity to slide into his lap, nuzzling my face in his shirt.  
>He just laughed and ruffled my hair. "Do you think you can make Dean listen to something less, "I paused for a second trying to think of the right word "Awful?"<p>

His shoulders shook as he laughed, "I've tried before. And I have yet to be successful." I gave him a playful pout, puffing out my cheeks. "He's so outdated though. It should be a sin he forces us listen to his crappy rock-and-roll cassette tapes." I whispered, trying my best to not laugh. "He insists on keeping them. I think we should get him some new music, what do you think Eve?"

"Agreed, anything is better than his rock-and-roll. "My nose crinkled at the thought of it."You do know I can hear you, right. Because if not that would be embarrassing." Dean said dipping his head in through the driver's side window.

"We know butt face." I stuck my tongue out at him. He retorted with a sneer and told me to get in the back. "Sam will you come sit with me?" I asked. He looked wearily at the small backseat then back at me. I looked up at him waiting for an answer. He sighed, I guess he gave up with whatever internal debate he had going on in his head and nodded. I practically jumped in the back, patting the seat next to me. He maneuvered into the seat next to me. His legs tilted in an awkward angle.

I frowned at them "You're too big." I completely forgot how tall Sam actually was. "I'm fine." he said, shifting his body so he could be facing the front of the car. Dean sat in the driver's seat and started the car. Sam reached out and shut the door to the passenger side as well.

"Sammy boy."

"What Dean."

"Then next stop is five hours from here. And it's a straight shoot ahead. So I'd suggest you get comfortable." Dean grinned.

With that Dean sped off, the song Megalomania playing as we drove down the stretched road.

Poor Sam.

~  
>We'd been driving for almost two hours, Sam leaned against me with his head propped on my shoulder, and Dean surprisingly drove in silence. No loud obnoxious music. Just good ole silence.<br>"Hey Dean, where are we going?" I found myself asking; when I asked Sam about it he avoided my question entirely.

And that irked me.

"Ocean cliff." he said glancing back at me.

"Ocean cliff? Where is that?" It sounded strangely familiar. "Its a few miles from Oregon. We got a call from an old friend of ours when you went to the bathroom. They said something about it being urgent."

"Oh." I didn't expect him to tell me all of that. Usually Sam wouldn't tell me anything about the hunts. I would sit in the hotel room and wait for them to come back. He thought it was for the best. He'd always make the excuse 'what if I lost control of my emotions and someone got hurt.' which sorta stung. I was always collected. Sure I was a bit uneasy around blood, but I could hang. When it comes down to a life or death situation I'm always calm and collected. So they put me in charge of patching them up when they came home from a battle. Don't get me wrong it I loved the fact that I could be more than just another mouth to feed. But I killed me to see my boys -yes my boys, that includes Dean.- all busted up. It made me angry that I couldn't protect them. The fact I was somewhere safe, while they were fighting for their lives and others too was wait made me feel sick to my stomach. They were selfless; they didn't need recognition for what they did.

They just did them I don't think I would have made it.

Dean eventually pulled over once we reached our five hour mark. And boy was Sam happy. He literally jumped for joy. Dean's company was surprisingly nice during those few remaining hours. Usually Dean would annoy the living hell out of me, and I would just complain to Sam. So believe me when I say I prepared for the worst when Sam fell asleep on me. Instead of the pointless arguing I had in mind. We made small talk, joked around, and just had as much fun as we possibly could driving in a cramped car for three hours without stopping for a break. "Do you think I could come with you?" I asked looking around for Sam. He would be livid if he heard me. And I didn't want to make Sam mad.

We'd only fought once. And that was one to many times if you ask me.

Dean looked at me through the corner of his eye "Don't ask me."

I slouched into the passenger seat with a pout. "Why can't I go?" I mumbled watching Sam through the front window. He had gone in to get snacks for the road. I didn't trust Dean with snack duty; he'd always get the weirdest things. "I didn't say you can't go. I just said don't ask me." I glanced at Dean and folded my arms under my chest. "Why can't I ask you? Is it because of Sam? Because I thought you were the oldest."

That was a low blow.

"Really kid? I know what you're doing. It's not gonna work because I'm not trying to get mauled by Mama Bear Sam. If you really want to come with us then ask Sam. But don't try to be sneaky, and if you are going to try to do it on someone who's gullible." He was right. I suddenly found a mild interest in my lap, my cheeks started to burn. I looked at Dean through the corner of my eye as he began to speak, "Look kid, I don't have a problem with you coming," Something must have been wrong with my face because he did that weird one-sided smirk thing.

"I just don't feel like hearing Sam's bitching. He coddles you enough as it is, and I'm always tryin' to convince him to let me take you along. But he thinks he's protecting you. Then we get into this long ass argument about 'how he shelters you from everything' and 'how I'm such an insensitive ass '. I try kid. If I had it my way you would be learning how to survive like me and Sammy did. It's not like we're always going to be around to protect you. So you're gonna have to learn how to do it yourself. But Sam doesn't believe you're ready, and like the control freak he is, it's gonna be real hard to get him to change his mind." Dean growled.

Was he angry?

I've seen Sam and Dean argue before sure, it was the occasional yelling, shoving, throwing things, and one of the two - mostly Dean - deciding to leave. They basically fight like a married couple instead of brothers. I was happy that Dean was on my side about the whole hunting experience debacle, but sad that my boys ended up fighting over the I really couldn't choose sides no matter how much I wanted to go, I was still putting everyone's safety at risk. But if I knew how to protect myself that wouldn't be a problem. Then again, would I be mentally and emotionally capable of not losing my head. Both Sam and Dean were technically right. Maybe I wasn't ready. But I can't be dependent on Sam and Dean forever.

"I'll talk it over with Sam." My attention was now focusing on Dean. "What?" My throat was clogged.

"You heard me. I'll speak to Sam. "

"But what if he says no." I replied a little too quickly. "What if you guys get in a fight?"

"Then he won't have to know you learned a bit about hunting. And if we fight, we fight. It's what siblings do." he chuckled dryly. I shook my head a few times, trying to wrap my head around the situation. He was saying yes. I could finally start protecting them. Finally I could be useful. "Thank you Dean!" I exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and shook his head "Yeah, yeah. Go see what's taking that jerk so long we need to get going." Yelling an okay, I hopped out of the car and ran to go get Sam.

.

If only we knew what would happen next, I would have prevented it. I would do everything in my power to change what happened that day. That town was nothing but trouble.

.

.  
>"Sammy is that you?" An older lady said looking through her screened door, her southern accent was rich.<p>

"Dean too." Dean added.

"Aww... Look at you two. You've gotten so big. Look how handsome you boys are, taking after your father I see." She said opening the door to us. "Come in, come in. We have a lot to catch up on." Dean went inside first, Sam following after him. Leaving me in the back, "And who is this little angel?"

Was she talking about me? "You're such a pretty little thing!"

I think she may be talking about me?

I look over to Sam confused.

I guess I tensed up or something, because Sam put his hand on my shoulder. He kept telling me to relax. I felt so out of place, "You look a little pale sweetheart. Why don't you sit down?" She said, concern laced in her voice. I stared at the older woman in front of me, she looked worried.

Her eyebrows scrunched together showing small wrinkles over her brow disrupting her natural beauty. She couldn't have been older than forty-five the wrinkles didn't match her. They looked like me, completely out of place. "Stop gaping at her and sit down kid." I threw a glare at Dean.

"Oh hushup Dean. C'mere sweetie." Sam gave me a light push on my back, much to my displeasure but I moved anyway.

Wrapping a thin arm around my shoulder, she led me to a medium sized table. "Have a sit. I'm Emma Thompson," she placed me in a seat. She pulled out the one across from me and sat down. "What's your name?" I glanced around nervously, trying my best to not fidget. I couldn't help being anti-social. The only people I've been around are Sam and Dean.

I've met three other friends of theirs and that's as far as my social life goes.

"Her name's Eve." Dean said, leaning against the door frame.

"Dean, she's got a voice right?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you speaking for her?" she said playfully, although she sounded like a mom scolding her child.

"I'm not, she ain't gonna say it for hersel-"

"Dean Winchester!"

"Wha-"

"Don't raise your voice at me like that again," she turned back to me. "Now what's your name honey." This time it didn't sound like a question.

"Eve." I mumbled, staring down into my lap.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't catch that could you please repeat yourself." She laughed, and cupped a hand over the shell of her ear.

My cheeks flushed.

"Eve." I repeated louder.

"Ah. So that's the pretty girl's name. That's so much better." I peeked up at her, she had a big smile stretched from one ear to the other.

Tucking loose strands of aging brown hair behind her ear with a pretty hand. She did it so gracefully as if second nature.

"Nice to meet you, Eve." She stuck her hand out, "Come on now, I don't bite. Not too hard at least."

I stared at her hand like I didn't know what to do with it. My shaky hand stretched out and touched Jenna's. Almost immediately at the contact, I was snatched forward. Emma's arms wrapped tightly around me, it felt nice. A bit uncomfortable, with me being bent over the table and all.

But it was still nice.

"Now what can I help you boys with?" Emma said, releasing her death grip on me.

"Jonah." Sam said squeezing past Dean. "What do y'all need with Jonah?" Emma said, looking from Sam to Dean. "We just need to talk is all." Dean spoke giving me a strange look. Why'd he look at me like that? Did I say something I'm not supposed to?

"Uh huh." She drawled slowly. "He ain't in trouble is he?"

"No ma'am. We just need to speak to him." Sam piped. I looked from Sam and Dean, to Emma. Why does it feel like I'm in the dark about something?

"It ain't about hunting is it?"

"No."

"Nope."

They spoke at the same time, something must be up.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Jenna didn't look to convinced. The creases on her forehead came back, causing her to look older and more worn. My eyes narrowed at them, why did they lie? "Cause if I find out you two are lying, I still bend you over my knee. Y'all may be grown, but you ain't too old to get a whooping." She said all traces of wrinkles gone. "Now that that's out of the way, what would y'all like to eat? I know you guys have been driving a long way. Probably eating nothing but junk, junk, and more junk."

Which was true by the way. Now that I think about it, the last thing I ate was a package of mint Oreos. I can't even recall the last time I ate any real food.

"And you little missy, look as thin as a rail. Let's see if I can fatten you up."

I glanced down at myself, I guess I was a bit underweight but I wasn't that noticeable was it? It even surprises me sometimes at how small I am considering the fact that I eat at least three times my weight.

"Maybe I'll make some baked tomato soup. And for dinner we can have my famous chicken tetrazzini. I'll even throw in a pecan pie." She glowed, winking at me as she turned to go into the kitchen.

"Oh and Jonah won't be back till dinner, the old man went fishing with Dale. You remember Dale, right boys?"

Sam and Dean responded with a nod, reminder I need to have a word with the two of them when I get a chance.

"Why don't you three get some rest? I'll call ya when lunch is ready. Can't have you falling asleep while having a meal, can I ?" She chuckled. "You boys remember your way to the guest bedrooms don't you? Or do you need me to show you? "

"We got it." Dean said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

With that Emma shooed us out of the kitchen, saying something along the lines of 'you'd only be in my way. Go and take it easy, you three are guests.'

We made our way into the back of the house, which was fairly large. Considering the fact that only two people currently lived here. We found our consecutive rooms; Sam and Dean shared one room. While I only the other hand got my own that was across the hall from the boys. I fell back onto the bed with a soft 'plop', and the bed cried out adjusting to my harsh landing. The bed was relatively comfortable, a nice queen sized mattress. Dressed in quilts and a floral comforter. Fluffy white pillows at the head of the bed along with a few throw pillows. Propping myself up on my elbows I glanced around the room, taking in the lack of warmth it had compared to the other rooms I had been in. The walls were bare and a stark white. A few trinkets floated along the shelves on the wall. Trying to make the room lived in I guess. Dropping back down on the bed, I closed my eyes tightly. I wonder why they lied.

Sam came into my room to wake me, saying I had slept for almost three hours. That was pretty good because I hadn't slept the way I did in a really long time. Stuff always seemed to get to me in my sleep.

Scary stuff.

Lunch went well too. We had small talk, me included. It was forced at first but soon I just went with the flow. Jonah still hadn't been home, and Dean was being a little impatient. But calmed down once Jenna scolded him.

It was cute.

It seemed like something a family would do. And it felt really nice. It made me happy.

"Aunt Jenna that was great." Sam said with a Cheshire cat grin. He collected the dirty plates from the table.

"Yeah Auntie Jen. Sammyboy's right that really hit the spot." Dean agreed, patting his stomach.

"Nope, give me those." Jenna gracefully pulled the dirty dishes from Sam's hand. "I'll wash these. You boys relax. And you little missy, come with me."

I followed her without a word into the kitchen. Setting the dishes on the counter, she began to run some hot water. She ran her hands threw the water; gradually the water started heating up. "I'll wash, you dry, and we'll put 'em up together." She stated putting in a squirt of dish soap, before sliding on her gloves.

"So how'd you meet the infamous Winchester Boys?" That was the first thing she'd in a long time. "I mean no disrespect but you look a little too young to be hanging around those two. Not that they ain't good people 'cause they are, it's just.." She took a deep breath. "I've known those two ever since they were this high." she sighed, indicating with her hand. "And they ain't had the most easiest of lives. Hard to find anything that makes 'em happy. Whenever they were real small, all they'd do was frown. Not even an ounce of happy in them boys. And whenever their daddy was away all they'd do was set out on that front porch and wait. Wouldn't budge if death came out himself. Stubborn as a mules I tell ya." She passed me a plate to dry, "Then you came along. You, Eve, make them very happy. I saw the little twinkles in their eyes at lunch. It was a beautiful thing really, I felt like I was intruding on somethin' personal. What you did for those boys, I can never thank you enough. I am forever indebted to you."

~  
>We finished up the dishes rather quickly, and went to go join Sam and Dean on the porch. Sam sat on an old rocking chair reading, while Dean leaned against the railing and stared out almost as if he were recalling a memory. He had that faraway look in his eyes that sent a chill down my back. "We've got Ice tea." Jenna announced, balancing a tray with our drinks. I was carrying the other tray that had some cookies and slices of pecan pie on them. "Come on over and get 'em before the flies do." Jenna said, fanning herself with her hand. She picked up a thin glass of iced tea and took a sit beside Sam. We all sat there sipping tea, eating the small treats, and having small talk. Eventually, everything went silent. The sun was on the verge of setting, and we all sat there in the eerily peaceful silence. Another chill went down my spine, but this one shook me, something didn't feel right. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it. I glanced at Dean, who was still draped along the railing, he seemed calm. I looked to my right at Sam and Jenna, both looking a serene as ever.<p>

No one else had felt that.

A lump formed in my throat preventing me from speaking. Do I need to tell them? Or would they just brush me off? Say I was just sleep deprived? No. I need to tell them, something could be wrong, and I could easily prevent it if need be. Prepare them for it whatever trouble was coming our way. I opened my mouth to say something.

Anything.

But the phone rang as if it were timed. "I'll get it." Sam offered, standing up from his chair. And slide into the house to answer the phone. His voice floated faintly from the dining room onto the porch. His 'are you sure?' worried me. What wouldn't he be sure about? None of this felt right to me. Sam emerged a few minutes later from the house, and was shrugging on his jacket. He threw Dean his own signature jacket, and turned to Jenna and I. "That was Jonah. He has a flat out by road 93. Dean and I'll go and help him out. We're taking the pickup truck. Come on Dean." He announced, tossing the keys to Dean. They began to walk down the steps, I heard Dean whisper something incoherent to Sam. "You drive. And Eve," Sam stopped and turned to me "You stay here with Jenna."

"But I want to go too!" I shot up from my chair, almost knocking my empty glass off the end table.

"No you're staying here." He replied, turning back to Dean.

"But Sam, I can help."

"I said no, Eve and this is the end of this discussion."

"Dean." I pleaded, looking over to Dean. Who was halfway inside the white pick-up truck. "Come on Sammy, what's the harm in taking her. You're only going to change a tire. Not like there's anything dangerous in that." Even Jenna agreed with me. Not that she actually knew what we were going to go do anyway. Not that I knew either, but I know I has nothing to do with fixing a tire. "Sam, we're wasting time." Dean yelled. "Kid if you're coming, hop in the truck already so we can go." I perked up and sprinted down the steps eagerly, not before saying a brief but equally sincere 'thank you and goodbye' to Jenna. I got in the backseat and tugged my seatbelt on, safety first kids. Once I was settled in I gave Dean a okay to start driving. I watched as we pulled out onto a long stretched road, the sun had now disappeared behind the thick forest around us. I was happy that I could come along, but not very prepared for how Sam would react to it. But I had forgotten to tell them what I felt.

Everything was now my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Haha don't you just love cliffhangers. That wasn't so bad, anyways, I update every sunday sometimes i update twice a week just to speed things up a bit. Please R&R, I love feedback (keeps me motivated) good and bad. I like to know what you guys think. PM some ideas y'all, see ya next week!**


End file.
